


An endless sword dance

by Theniaaa



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Felix is a tsundere, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Short One Shot, dimitri is precious, gay energy, it's still there a bit tho, mostly angst tho, nothing too romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23248549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theniaaa/pseuds/Theniaaa
Summary: A quick and short fic about Dimitri and Felix. I wrote it for a good friend of mine. Happy birthday JoshBasically Felix and Dimitri train together, both mentally and physically. Angst :)
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	An endless sword dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flygoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flygoon/gifts).



It was just another winter evening at Garreg Mach. Not a lot of people were outside and the few that were had resigned to either the library or the dining hall. And then there was him. Training as always, wooden sword in hand as he slashed and cut at the air with quick movements

He flinched as he heard somebody approach, hoping they wouldn't dare disturb his training. But his hopes were for naught as he turned around and saw a golden pack of noodle hair

"Good evening Felix, may I train with you today?" Dimitri asked as he reached for a wooden lance 

"Hah, how come you are alone? Doesn't that lapdog of yours follow you everywhere?" he hissed at him as he took a moment to catch his breath

"If you mean Dedue then he is in the greenhouse right now. And just so you know, no he doesn't follow me everywhere"

"Well doesn't look to me that way. Anyway, I was getting bored so just this once I'll let you train with me. Don't disappoint me boar" Felix said as he readied himself, sword pointing towards his childhood friend

"Haha...I have to do my best then" Dimitri laughed as he readied his own weapon

They didn't talk for a long time, simply trading blows at one another, each focused on their opponent. Nobody was winning so far, an even match. With Felix being faster, but Dimitri stronger their sword dance had no end

Eventually, they both stopped, panting, weapons held strongly in their hands

"Where did you learn that move?" Felix suddenly questioned him, shouting almost

"Which one do you mean Felix? I don't use just one move" Dimitri replied, his tone not raising from normal

"That lance jab. You know which one I'm talking about. Answer me boar" Felix hissed as he narrowed his eyes, cold and sharp as always

"Oh...I knew you would figure it out. It's the same one that Glenn used. I have always wanted to replicate it. It seems I succeeded" Dimitri enthusiastically replied 

"Why? Why would you want to replicate it, let alone use it against me?" Felix shouted as he yanked his sword, eyes staring mercilessly at his friend

"Felix calm down, it was just a move. And to answer your question...I have always admired and respected Glenn, you know that. So it seemed fair to honor him with, at the very least, replicating and using one of his signature moves" with always a smile on his face Dimitri replied, keeping his voice steady 

"Bullshit! Why would you care if a corpse is proud of you? He's dead, boar. You watched him die you should know this!" Felix moved towards him and grabbed him by the collar, his eyes staring into his soul, furious

"Felix I...I know that you are still trying to deal with his death bu-"

"Shut up! You don't know anything. You can't understand how I feel, so don't try to. Or do you want to get on my nerves more?"

"Felix please...I, too, struggle with this. And I understand how you feel more than you might reali-"

"Do not compare me to you. I am nothing like you! You are just a wild animal, a merciless killer who wants chaos. As much as you deny it, as much as you want to hide it, I know your true nature. _Boar_ "

"Felix, please listen to me! You are free to believe whatever you wish to about me but stop lying to yourself about Glenn's death not affecting you, deep down I know that you too haven't accepted the fact he is dead. If not why do you train so hard every day?" Dimitri answered, as his eyes turned sad as he looked at him, full of pain

He let him go, his arms falling to his side as he stared, his expression confused and unreadable

A few minutes passed, but as Dimitri began to speak to apologize, a voice cut him off before he could even begin, the words stuck at his mouth

"I...I don't know. I want to be the best but I just... Leave me alone Dimitri" he said as he turned around, his back facing his childhood friend, and he began to walk away

But a hand on his shoulder stopped him

"I know how hard it is, but you needn't torment yourself so much about this. You needn't hide the emptiness you feel at his loss. I know how much you looked up to him, and still do. You don't have to hide all this when you are with me, Felix" he said, voice calm and sweet as he tightened his grip on his shoulder reassuringly

"I have been wanting to best a corpse all this time Dimitri, and no matter how much I deny it, the feeling doesn't go away" he turned his head to face him. His eyes instead of the usual coldness all they held were sadness and...confusion

"I don't know how to help you Felix, I too have not figured the answer to that but...you aren't alone in feeling this. Of that, I can assure you" it took a few moments before he began talking again "So, you can rely on me when you need to. As someone who has been your friend since childhood, I will continue to do so now"

"Heh...as if I need the support of a boar anyways. But...thank you. I suppose" Felix said, looking the other way quickly, but a smile present on his face nonetheless

"Well now _that's_ a rarity, I haven't heard you thank me ever since I gave you that sword" Dimitri chuckled lightly "But...It was nothing"

"Ugh quit this. It's making my stomach turn" he said as he yanked away Dimitri's hand from his shoulder with a loud, annoyed sigh "Get your lance, I'm not done beating you up yet"

"Haha, I think you have that wrong, old friend. _I'm_ the one that's beating _you_ " he said, a smug appearing on his face

"Oh yeah? Come then!"

And so they began their endless sword dance once again, up until it was just them, and the moon outside 

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, have a beautiful birthday Josh! I hope you enjoyed it. As always if any of you liked this please consider leaving kudos or a comment


End file.
